


The thing with Lenea's butt!

by ElridAlm



Category: Leneaverse
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Play, Bullying, Dick Growth, Dom Switch, F/F, Female on Dickgirl, Female on female, Kitsune, Large Breasts, dub-con, magical girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElridAlm/pseuds/ElridAlm
Summary: Everyone knows that magical girls go through a transformation when they wanna use their powers! But being a bit magical herself: Zenko happens to be privy to the fact that these transformed states tend to be (not so) subtly influenced by the users desires and ideal body shape.Case in point! Lenea has such a perfect ass, -obviously- she must be a buttslut, right?Lenea disagrees.
Relationships: Lenea/Zenko
Kudos: 8





	The thing with Lenea's butt!

Lenea raised a single eyebrow, staring in disbelief. A single question came to her mind:

''What the actual fuck are you even talking about?''

In front of Lenea floated a foxgirl, just two feet off the ground. Buoyant was a good term to describe the fox: from the way she she bobbed lightly as she hovered; the impractically fluffy, unnaturally orange and blue hair that trailed behind her: flowing seamlessly into an even more poofy tail; to the near ridiculously large tits she sported: massive bouncing -udders- that wobbled and jiggled with every movement she made, threatening to burst free of the far-too-tiny kimono that barely contained them.

Really, she had to float. Carrying all that weight on foot would've been nothing short of impractical.

The fox raised both hands defensively, her ears twitching cutely. ''H-hey, I didn't mean any offense!'' she apologised, floating gently around the magical girl as her eyes drifted towards Lenea's perfectly round ass: covered in little more than a skin-tight leotard, deliciously emphasizing just how impossibly perky and full and bubbly it was.

''It's just... the way you look, and the way you dress, I assumed...''

''You assumed -what-?'' Lenea snapped, pivoting sharply in place to glare at the fox. ''I know my ass is perfect bitch, but that doesn't mean I'm some fucking -anal whore-!''

Biting her lip, the foxgirl: Zenko, went flush with embarrassment. ''Well, like I was saying, the way you look when you transform is influenced by your subconscious, and given the emphasis you put on certain... areas, you um...''

Lenea's scowl interrupted her concentration, Zenko letting out a scared ''eep'' in turn, defensively floating a little farther back for safety. If looks could have killed, Lenea might've committed vulpicide right then and there. 

''So what?'' The magical girl growled. ''Does that mean you're some fucking wannabe cow, just because you swing those stupidly over-sized slutudders around?''

Gulping, Zenko averted her gaze, staring off in the distance but not anywhere in particular. ''I mean, I do like having them played with...'' she whimpered. 

Lenea let out a low growl, grumbling bitterly as she began to stomp forward towards the fox. In a panic, Zenko did her best to keep the distance, floating farther and farther back until...

Thud.

Turning her head back, her eyes went wide as she realized she had hit a wall. Oh no.

By the time she brought her attention back to Lenea, the magical girl was fully in her face: the petite purple-haired brat ignoring all trappings of personal space, Lenea's own perfectly perky chest mashing into Zenko's obscene cow-tits, bearing down on the kitsune, forcing her to slink downwards till even the five-foot-nothing brat seemed to be towering. 

''I-I'm just saying...'' Zenko stammered out, flustered and fidgeting as Lenea kept bearing down on her. ''Even if you don't consciously admit it, um... it's okay t-to like butt stuff you know? I won't judge...''

''Listen here you -fucking- bimbo.'' Lenea hissed, her hands thrusting forward and angrily mashing into Zenko's obese udders, fingers all but vanishing into the soft yielding flesh, kneading and squeezing, heavy wet stains forming on Zenko's kimono as milk was unceremoniously squeezed out. ''Just because -you're- some fucking airhead that gets off on being treated like a fucktoy because of your whorish body doesn't mean -we're all the same way!- My ass is normal, my tits are normal, I'm not some freakish slut like -you!-''

''Aaaah~''

Zenko could only whimper and squirm, her head arching back, her body shivering with every rough grope Lenea inflicted on her, shamelessly loud moans passing her lips with every squeeze. She might've had something to say, sure. But Lenea's ministrations were far too much, every squeeze of her tits made her mind go blank, any half-formed thought dashed to bits by another surge of pleasure.

Lenea was right about one thing: Zenko really was a titslut. Unfortunately for Lenea herself, it was also a bit -too- much for her to handle. Her scowl faded into an confused stare, her cheeks burning in equal parts frustration and embarrassment. Bullying really didn't work if the other person was into it, and this fox... yeah, she was too much.

''Wh-whatever...'' Lenea grumbled, pulling herself away from the fox. Zenko herself gasping and shivering in stimulated delight. Her kimono had come undone during Lenea's ministrations: an already massively generous neckline torn open to reveal those -magical- milk aquariums in all their glory: shimmering with a fine sheen of sweat and creamy fox milk, a visual delight for any breast lover.

Which, Lenea was distraught to discover: included her. She instinctively bit her lip, unable to tear her eyes away from the spectacle. Her thick thighs unconsciously rubbing against one another, feeling an all-too-familiar wet heat growing between them. A shared sentiment at that, as her eyes drifted downward, they caught sight of Zenko's own exposed (of course the bimbo didn't wear underwear) crotch: thighs slick with juices, exposed pussy twitching as rivulets of sweet-smelling juice gushed out. 

Lenea shook her head in disbelief. The fucking slutfox had actually -orgasmed- from having her tits fondled a little? Just what kind of a skank was she? Nah, it was too much, way too much. Lenea's gaze lingered for just a moment more, then she forced herself to look away, turning around entirely, as anything less would've had her stare even more.

''J-jeez, you're just... all kinds of messed up...'' Lenea grumbled shakily. ''Wh-whatever, I don't have time for stupid shit like this, I'm just gonna g-''  
''W-wait, don't go!'' Zenko cried out, lunging with a prone position with such ease, it was like her little orgasm coma had never happened. Arms wrapping around Lenea with far more strength than the seemingly-soft fox should have been capable of.

Lenea for her part froze in place, gasping as those massive milky melons mashed against her back, rubbing and grinding into her shoulder-blades, a soft cushion contrasting the unyielding force that held her in place. ''Wh-what are you doing? L-let me go you dumb fox!'' she cried out, trying to buck free but to no avail. Zenko had her in a death grip, and she wasn't going anywhere. 

With a soft giggle, the fox leaned over Lenea's shoulder, her eyes fuzzy and unfocused with pleasure, her jaw just a little slack, enough for a thin rivulet of drool to ooze out the corner. 

''Y-you're not wrong...'' Zenko cooed, her words slurred by how pleasure drunk she was. ''Ya knooooow... there'sh nothing wrong with... enjoyin' yershelf...''

Lenea gulped. Just what the heck -was- this fucking fox? One moment she was all embarrassed and flustered, the next she was a fucking sex-fiend, what the actual fuck? She could feel the fox pull her in even deeper, her body sinking between those massive tits as they imprisoned her. She had no idea how, but Zenko seemed to be getting larger and larger with every passing second! Somehow, despite having started out even shorter than Lenea herself, she now towered over the magical girl, damn near seven feet in height!

A gasp escaped Lenea's lips, goosebumps rippling across her skin as she felt Zenko's hot breath on her neck. ''Wh-what the hell do you... nnnf-'' she tried to wriggle free yet again, failing to even budge- ''...do you think you're doing?!''

A goofy grin spread across Zenko's face. ''You made me... feel nice... I jus' wanna... return the favor... ehehe~'' Giddy, she let one of her hands gently trail down Lenea's body, fingertips lightly brushing and tapping every few inches, eliciting a shiver from the magical girl with every touch. 

''Relaaaaax...'' the fox purred, as her palm settled around Lenea's plush rear, digging into it, rubbing and squeezing, feeling the girl squirm against Zenko's touch. 

''I'll make you feel real good~''

Fingernails dug into the thin spandex that covered Lenea's ass, scraping and tearing it apart with frightening ease, exposing that cute bubble butt to the air, producing another shiver from Lenea. 

''L-look, I'm sorry I called you a bimbo!'' Lenea apologised, reduced to pleading she could only keep squirming in Zenko's grip. ''J-just... l-let me go... aaah!'' She trailed off, a shameful moan escaping her as the fox gingerly ran her fingers against Lenea's cunt. 

''F-fuck...'' she gasped. How the hell did it feel that good? It was practically electric, the moment Zenko touched her, her brain went dark, shivers running up her spine.

''I can sense things...'' Zenko purred. ''I can sense what people feel... how they feel... what they want...~ I know juuuuusht how to make you feel shoooo good~'' Her fingers lightly traced against Lenea's pussy yet again, eliciting another whimpering moan of delight from the girl. 

''And I can make things feel... -so- much better than they normally can~ I can make you feel so good you'll go insane~''

''N-no... p-please...''

Zenko paused, her grin replaced with a gentle smile, her spare hand gingerly gripping Lenea's chin, guiding it to look at her. 

''If you really don't want me to, just say ''stop'' and I'll let you go~'' the fox cooed. ''But we both know what you really want, don't we? Just admit it~''  
Lenea could feel her cheeks burning, her face had turned an adorable shade of cherry red. ''I mean... c'mon, that's not... fair...''

''Isn't it?~ It's a simple question, yes or no?'' the fox giggled.

Lenea tried to avert her gaze. Her embarrassment was palpable. 

''F-fine...'' she mumbled. ''Just be gentle...''

Zenko licked her lips. ''Don't worry~ I have just the thing for you~''

Lenea's eyes went wide, a sudden poking sensation against the small of her back. ''Wh-what was that?''

''Oh, just something to make things more fun~'' Zenko purred. Between her legs, the hem of her kimono had lifted, her thighs spreading apart as something entirely new had emerged from between her legs: a massive, throbbing, vein-lined dick. Every inch of it leathery and pulsing with vim and vigor, an almost frightening glop of precum dangling from the tip, an ominous portent of things to come. 

''I don't usually use one of these, so bear with me, buuut...'' Zenko explained, shifting her lips from side to side as she lined herself up with Lenea's rear. And then, finally, with one solid motion: she thrust, slamming herself right into the magical girl's magically perfect ass. 

Lenea shuddered, crying out as two inches of dick were crudely rammed up her colon, her sounds cut off as Zenko's arm wrapped around her throat, forcing her into a choke-hold. In one swift motion, the fox had pinned to the floor, held in place by her weight, as Zenko's hips began to rotate back and forth, each thrust forcing more and more of that turgid dick inside Lenea.

''Plap, plap, plap!'' 

The wet smacks of Zenko's juice slick crotch slammed into Lenea's ass, over and over again, Lenea reduced to crying out in pleasure as any initial discomfort turned to bliss. Sure enough, Zenko had been as right about Lenea as Lenea had been about Zenko. All it took was a few good thrusts, and the magical girl was left a giggling airhead. Every time the fox pulled back, she slammed back just a little harder, a little deeper, and before long: all ten inches of dick were buried snugly up Lenea's ass. 

And just as soon, Lenea was moaning in tandem with every thrust. Her jaw hung slack, her face contorted into a goofy breathless grin. Drool just oooozed down her slack tongue, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she choked out whimper after moan after mindlessly shameless grunt. She couldn't help it, every time Zenko's dick carved out her insides, she tightened around it a little more, feeling her colon wrap and map itself perfectly to every bump and ridge of that perfect dick. Even Lenea's cunt, neglected as it was, quivered and gushed, thick streams of juice running down her thighs, splattering all around as Zenko's heavy pendulous ballsack thwapped against it with every intermittent thrust, each blow only adding to the bliss, drawing out even more juices until there was a veritable puddle between Lenea's knees.

Orgasm after orgasm wracked her mind, all thoughts dashed to bits, her head fuzzy and blank and weighed down with pleasure, lost in a fog of pure uncensored delight. Though, Zenko herself wasn't far behind, she felt her body shudder, her grip around the magical girl tightening to an almost dangerous degree, had Lenea not been so durable. Her dick, buried to the hilt inside Lenea's ass as it was, throbbed and shuddered, thick streams of heavy fox cum spewing out, painting the magical girl's insides.

Pulse after pulse, shudder after shudder. Lenea was just barely aware of how her stomach began to feel just a little tight, just barely distending as several pints of fresh jizz were dumped inside her, and then...

Zenko loosened her grip, letting Lenea drop the floor as her dick slipped free of the magical girl, thick dollops of cum following her softening cock. Lenea was left drooling on the floor, ass still in the air, and the fox collapsed alongside her. The fox wheezed, her plentiful chest heaving against the floor as she took in as much air as she could, recomposing herself just enough to turn her attention to Lenea.

''S-sorry... got a bit... carried away there...'' the fox gasped, gently placing a hand on Lenea's shoulder. ''Are you uh... haaah... are you ok?''

The magical girl let out a giddy little gurgle, all but fucked into a coma. 

Giggling softly, the fox beamed, rolling onto her back, and pulling the Lenea against her breast.

''See?'' Zenko stated, gently helping the magical girl into a more comfortable position, cuddling up to her, a hand gingerly brushing through her messy hair. 

''I told you, you're a buttslut~''

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you got this far, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! First story I've uploaded here, so it might not be perfect. But I'm more than happy to take input if you have thoughts on it! Otherwise, look forward to more in the future, hopefully!


End file.
